Nessarya Teller
"Always remember that your present situation '' ''is not your final destination. The best is yet to come." Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 8th July, Year 12 LC (Age 25) Old Town, Stormwind |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Former Agent (063) - SI:7 |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = Tempest Concilium, SI:7, Shadowtalon Company, Swordsworn Collective. |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Arcan Teller (Father†) Anarissa Synclaire-Teller (Mother) Callisara Synclaire(Aunt) |Row 7 title = Allegiance |Row 7 info = Chaotic Good (Changing) |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Physical Description Nessarya Teller carried a rather serious facial expression at norm despite her playful personality. She had a slightly oval facial shape with almond shaped eyes that held a deep hazel color and outlines with more green tints. She even adorned light freckles over the bridge of her nose and on the slope leading to her upper cheek but due to her make up, they were covered since they had such a faint appearance. Her lips were full, and tended to be painted a light red hue, but sometimes depending on her location she only wore a simple clear honey-balm to keep them from drying. With a fit and short styled body, she was gifted with a larger chest, but kept a smaller backside. Her clothing fitting nicely with leathers and mail in a color scheme of browns, and light blues. A nice cream colored and loose fitted linen shirt was tucked under a blue and silver corset that enfolded around the woman’s curves. Brown leather pants led to matching brown brown boots with clear wear and tear. The sleek color fitting the rogue and marks-woman in training quite well. Two daggers by her side, and her newly found weapon, a nice simple bow accompanied by a quiver. Personality Sassy was a word the pretty much summarized Nessarya to most, to others they would see a deeper core to her personality. Sassy yes, but all in good jesting of course. Kindness leaked from this woman in many situations, especially with her loved ones she would prove herself to be protective and very caring. A moral code also was woven into the Rogue, despite the norm of a shadow servant, she held herself close to the law. Rarely committing crimes, and having a 'make things right' attitude she saw herself to be just. Unless of course, it was between a friend and family member she would most likely break that standing if it meant life and death. Belongings Two sleek daggers with a fang design were always hugged against Nessarya’s side. They were her fathers own weapons that she kept dear to her since he was deceased, so she made sure not to lose them. Her bow, newly bought and kept on her was a simple wooden design with metallic curvatures upon the upper and lower limbs inwards towards the grip of the weapon. A quiver to match, rested on her back accommodating her arrows. The arrows held a simple design as the bow, the head form was curvier than most, assuring that when the bow was lodged into its target, it remained with a difficult removal. Due to her work and just her regular activities, Nessarya always changes what's in her bag, nearly from day to day. Here are a few things that will most likely ALWAYS be found within her belongings. • Bandages/Medical Utensils • Leather Covered Water Jug • Tactical Goggles • A Wrapped Badge • Rope and Climbing Gear • Gum • Animal Food • Extra Pair of Light Clothing • A Journal • Multiple Quills • Various Keys • A Rock Backstory A hard headed warrior was brought towards a simple west fall born farmers daughter in the making of Nessarya Teller. With a simple and typical relationship, the parents of Nessarya met each other when the young warrior was sent to Westfall to aid with troubled times. Fast forward past a happy marriage, and to the birth birth of the Old town, Stormwind raised girl. An easy life accompanied the growing of Nessarya, besides her dad being deployed and away from home as he was enrolled into the army and sent away a lot. She enjoyed his time home, and despite him not being around much she cared for her father deeply and their relationship was far more easier than her own with her mothers. As Nessarya reached her late teens, she was working within her mothers bakery when struggle struck the small family. The struggle of course being that her father had passed in the the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate. Her mother sold the bakery and fled the City after giving Nessarya half of their inherited fortune. With that, Nessarya was forced to live on her own and find a new job to help keep her life style normal. She had noticed she had a knack for listening and sneaking around as she did too much entirely when she was younger, thus trying to make it a career. There wasn't much for a child to do within the city. She enlisted herself skill set, which was low at the time of course but wasn't too low to not grasp an SI:7 agents attention. She was then used as a pawn in the agents end game, going by the name of Ivan Cassidy, he trained Nessarya in hiding a bit more efficiently and how to defend herself and even attack with the given blades. Soon Nessarya began to work under his wing, listening to his orders upon requests and fulfilling tasks given to her to ensure her payment. Dirty work as it was, risking her life for his own she needed the money and he paid well. She kept her rather comfortable lifestyle, but soon she began to want more. An actual rank was what she craved, and it's what she went after with realization it's what she was probably missing from her life. Accomplishment. She got in contact with another agent and applied to be one herself, which was accepted. In between missions and work, Nessarya connected herself with an organization known as The Tempest Concilium working along their side to both further her skills and knowledge. Presently... Returned to Stormwind City to earn back her trust with The Vesalius Company (Formerly Concilium) to rejoin and complete missions, tasks, and anything asked of her. Affiliations The Tempest Concilium, SI:7 (Unknown) Shadowtalon Company The Tellers Arcan Teller (Deceased) Callisara Synclaire (Alive) Annarissa Teller-Synclaire(Alive) Nessarya Teller (Alive) -wip- Nessa's Network Sara Synclaire - Aunt Sara is simply Nessaryas aunt, and their relationship hangs on the edge constantly. The two sassy spit-fire women always argue when around each other...but when they get along it can be rather hectic. Nessarya holds a lot of anger as of late with her Aunt, but would still protect her form harms way. Sir Clarence Cunningham - Partner A spark flew as Nessarya first set her eyes upon the farmer. He was the one who did her interview within the SI:7 organization and made her nervous in more aspect than one. She was taken by the mans outwards difference, seeing something in him. Soon the two began to spend a lot of time with each other, going on simple outings like fishing, and riding. Nessarya even helped him around the farm multiple times and the two have bonded so much within the past few months. Their relationship is unknown to most and the two simply enjoy each others company for now and hold no future plans or worry. Leidora Allerton - Closest Friend & Mentor At first meet, this woman didn't strike Nessarya in any way. The friend ship first took off when Nessa reached out for help within the archery spectrum. Knowing the Alteraci deadeye was skilled, she sought one of the best women she knew. Soon they spent time together and Nessarya learned what she knows now thanks to this new friend. They both have a long way to go both in training, and friendship but Nessarya will say that this woman hold a special place within her her heart due to her gratitude. Commissions! https://imgur.com/a/N3eZZ OOC/IC Extras words Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Soldiers Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Stormwind Army Category:Rogues Category:Hunters